I Think It's Gotta Be You
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Membentuk kisah, menjalin cerita—hanya dengan kamu/ Ten microfics meme dari 4 pairing


**Notes** :

Ngeliat beberapa ten microfics yang dibuat oleh author-author favorit saya, maka saya pun memutuskan untuk coba bikin ten microfics juga teehee :3

Ada 4 pairing di sini: 3 _straight_ , 1 bonus _slash_ :p

Enjoy! XD

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun © Tsubaki Izumi

 **.**

 **I Think It's Gotta Be You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Nozaki X Chiyo

* * *

 _ **#angst**_

 _Semua sudah terlambat, Nozaki,_ bisiknya.

Pintu rumah itu tertutup rapat.

 **.**

 _ **#AU**_

"Keluhan?"

Chiyo merona menatap dokter jangkung itu.

"Jantung berdebar hebat."

 **.**

 _ **#crackfic**_

"Sakura…"

"Ada apa, Nozaki?"

"Sepertinya aku mencintai… Ken- _san_."

"….!"

 **.**

 _ **#crossover**_ (Free!)

"Mau ganti nama menjadi Umeko? Kenapa?"

"Biar aku jago berenang."

 **.**

 _ **#first time**_

"Boleh?"

"Tak perlu bertanya, 'kan..."

Chiyo perlahan memejamkan mata.

 **.**

 _ **#fluff**_

"Chiyo."

"Tumben sekali."

"Aku 'kan tidak mungkin memanggilmu Nozaki _juga_."

 **.**

 _ **#humor**_

"…"

"…"

"Kok Nozaki diam?"

" _Fandom_ ini sudah humor dari sananya."

"I... iyasih…"

 **.**

 _ **#hurt/comfort**_

"Aku juga menyukai— _hanabi_."

Kapankah penantian Chiyo akan berakhir?

 **.**

 _ **#smut**_

"Kau benar sudah _legal_ , 'kan?"

"Jangan dipandangi terus!"

Pipinya memerah.

 **.**

 _ **#UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)**_

"Ini tolong di- _beta_ , ya."

"Oke—"

— _tapi bibir Nozaki terlalu dekat._

 **.**

* * *

Waka X Seo

* * *

 _ **#angst**_

 _Lorelei? Seo-senpai?_

"Lebih baik aku tidak bisa tidur untuk selamanya."

 **.**

 _ **#AU**_

"Kau datang untuk membunuhku?"

Gadis itu menyeringai, "ya, dengan _suaraku_."

 **.**

 _ **#crackfic**_

"Kenapa _gender_ kita tertukar, _senpai_?!"

Panik.

"Kau cocok begitu, Waka."

Semakin panik.

 **.**

 _ **#crossover**_ (Kuroko no Basket)

"Hei, Waka! Mau lihat _misdirection_ -ku?"

DUAKK!

"Ma… mananya yang _miss_ , _senpai_?

Mengelus kepala.

 **.**

 _ **#first time**_

Tangan Seo _digenggam_ erat.

"Setidaknya untuk hal ini aku harus lebih dominan."

 **.**

 _ **#fluff**_

"Ja… jangan bercanda! Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Seo- _senpai_!" Wakamatsu gugup.

 _Denial._

 **.**

 _ **#humor**_

"Melempar sarung tangan untuk menantang bertarung? Lihat di mana?"

"Err, _shoujo manga…"_

 **.**

 _ **#hurt/comfort**_

"Selamat atas kelulusannya, _senpai_!"

"Itu _saja_?"

Wakamatsu mengangguk dengan yakin.

 **.**

 _ **#smut**_

"Aku lelaki, aku yang seharusnya _di atas_ , _senpai_!"

"Tidak mau coba posisi lain?"

 **.**

 _ **#UST**_

Kereta penuh sesak.

" _Senpai_ pegangan di mana, sih?"

Dua wajah merah padam.

 **.**

* * *

Hori X Kashima

* * *

 _ **#angst**_

"Selamat atas pernikahannya, Hori- _senpai_!"

Kashima masih pintar berakting ternyata.

 **.**

 _ **#AU**_

Matanya tajam menatap figur di balik lensa.

"Angkat dagumu sedikit, Kashima."

 **.**

 _ **#crackfic**_

Tersebutlah putri raja bernama Hori dan pangeran bernama Kashima. _Tamat_.

 **.**

 _ **#crossover**_ (Shingeki no Kyoujin)

"164? Masih lebih bagus. _Heichou_ cuma 160, kok."

3DMG mendarat di kepala.

 **.**

 _ **#first time**_

"Latihan drama tadi… maaf, aku tak sengaja."

Kashima mengangguk.

 _Padahal itu yang pertama._

 _ **.**_

 _ **#fluff**_

"Hori- _senpai_."

"Hei, aku bertanya siapa yang mungkin kau suka!"

" _Hori-senpai_."

 **.**

 _ **#humor**_

"Kau sekarang pakai _make up_?"

"Itu untuk _senpai_ , kok."

Kashima melayang, _literally_.

 **.**

 _ **#hurt/comfort**_

"Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti anakku sendiri."

Kena d _aughter-zone_ , Kashima patah hati.

 **.**

 _ **#smut**_

"Apa ini?"

" _Briefs_ milik _senpai._ Kemarin _terburu-buru_ , jadi ketinggalan."

 _Kok bisaaaa?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **#UST**_

Kashima pemanasan sebelum mulai latihan.

 _Kalau dipikir-pikir, kakinya bagus juga._

 **.**

* * *

Mayu X Mikorin

* * *

 _ **#angst**_

Mereka pertama kali bertemu di hari yang cerah, begitu pula saat berpisah.

 **.**

 _ **#AU**_

"Kalau kau detektif, coba analisa isi hatiku!"

"Malas."

Tidurnya berlanjut.

 **.**

 _ **#crackfic**_

"Nozaki! Kenapa Mayu jadi bawel sekali?!"

Mungkin dunia akan kiamat sebentar lagi.

 **.**

 _ **#crossover**_ (Gintama)

"Elizabeth saja tidak menyingkat kata-kata saat menulis di papan, Mayu!"

 **.**

 _ **#first time**_

"Ketampananku memang sebuah dosa. Boleh saja kau menciumku, tapi—"

Mikorin membatu.

 **.**

 _ **#fluff**_

"Uhuk… uhuk… Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Selimut yang ke-sepuluh.

"Aku cuma flu, Mayu."

 **.**

 _ **#humor**_

"L J, P4?"

"Latihan _Judo_ , pulang jam 4."

Mikorin butuh kamus bahasa Mayu.

 **.**

 _ **#hurt/comfort**_

"Kau masih terlalu muda, Mayu."

"Bukan itu alasannya, 'kan?"

 **.**

 _ **#smut**_

"Membantu Nozaki membuat plot benar-benar _pain in the ass."_

"Lho, itu bukan karena semalam?"

 **.**

 _ **#UST**_

Mayu memeluk Mikorin dari belakang.

"Tahan sebentar posenya, ya," Miyako- _sensei_ mengingatkan.***

 **FIN**


End file.
